Project GHHOST
by LuridEfflorescence
Summary: A slightly different approach to the Danny Phantom universe we know and love. Danny Fenton, kidnapped as a baby by a diabolical mad scientist, becomes the victim of an experimental drug, GHHOST, which gives him supernatural powers and abilities. Danny x Sam
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! This is my first Danny Phantom fanfic. The idea came to me awhile ago, so I decided to explore it a little bit. Hope you enjoy! Rating is M for potential adult themes later on.

—-

 **Amity Park City Hospital: 18 years ago: 2:57am**

Madeline Fenton was in a considerable amount of pain.

Clenching her jaw, she grabbed blindly for her husband's hand. If she had to experience the painful miracle of childbirth, she'd be damned if Jack Fenton got off easy for something he was partly responsible for. Her smaller hand squeezed his as another contraction spread its way through her body. "Remind me again why we decided to have a second kid…" she muttered through clenched teeth.

Jack Fenton, clad in his usual orange jumpsuit underneath the typical blue hospital clothes, winced at the strength of his wife's grip. "Just imagine what the little bugger will look like sporting his own jumpsuit Mads! He's gonna love playing in the lab, just like Jazzy pants!"

Madeline squeezed her eyes shut. "A family legacy of scientists does have a nice ring to it, I suppose."

The door at the other end of the room creaked open, revealing a male doctor. He strode in briskly, looking over a clipboard with furrowed brows. "Mrs. Fenton, Mr. Fenton, it looks like we are going to have to proceed with the C-section. There are too many risks for both you and the infant with natural birth, given that he is going to be three months premature."

The Fenton's looked at one another nervously. It was going to be a risky procedure, they both knew that. On top of their son being three months premature, there had been many complications the past few months with their unborn son.

Madeline gave a slight smile. "I'm ready to do whatever it takes, just as long as I'll be able to see my sweet Daniel's face when all this is over."

"Danny boy is a fighter, I can tell!" Jack added, grinning brightly. The doctor adjusted his glasses. "Very well then, I'll ask the nurse to come in and get everything ready."

Jack and Maddy Fenton smiled at each other. A perfectly normal reaction to preparing yourself to welcome another beautiful life into this world. They were top of the line scientists, with extremely successful careers and beautiful family on top of that. They were at the best hospital in the area surrounded by the best network of doctors and nurses. Nothing could possibly go wrong now. The Fenton's were on top of the world.

What a shame it is how easily a world can crumble.

—

A few rooms down, a small gathering of individuals were talking amongst one another in hushed whispers. All were wearing stark white lab coats and sinister expressions. The door of the room opened, revealing the so called "Dr." of the Fenton's, as well as a gentlemen with graying hair, dressed in a tailored black suit.

"Have all the preparations been made for our little guest of honor?" The man in the suit asked, staring at the doctor with a curious expression. The doctor nodded his head fervently.

"Yes Mr. Masters. The containment unit is up and running and the Fenton's will have absolutely no idea as to the actual circumstances of their son."

"And what is the story you are to tell them?" Vlad Masters questioned. He, and everyone else involved in this simply diabolical mission needed to be completely sure of themselves. There was no room for mistakes.

"I am to sincerely apologize and tell Mr. and Mrs Fenton that their son passed away due to complications involving his respiratory system. A valid explanation, considering the prematurity of his birth."

"Very good, very good." Vlad replied, straightening the lapels of his suit. "And when their world comes crashing down, I will be the first to comfort them." A burst of laughter erupted from his mouth. "They'll never suspect a thing. And little Daniel will be the test subject I've always sought after." He turned to the Scientists. "Make sure everything is ready at the facility. I shall stay here, dutifully waiting to offer my good friends the deepest of condolences for their unfortunate circumstances."

And he did just that.

Jack and Maddie were devastated to hear the news of their baby boy. They knew there had been risks, but no one ever suspects it to be _their_ child.

Maddie sobbed uncontrollably in her hospital bed, completely unresponsive to her husbands words of comfort. Carrying a child in her belly for 6 months only to have him ripped from this world, from _her,_ was completely devastating. Tears leaked from her eyes and onto the small hospital bed.

Jack himself was finding it hard to be strong for his wife. How could they move on now, knowing that their son had been so close to life. . Hot tears dripped down from his cheeks. "My son…"

Vlad Masters arrived not too soon after the tragic news had been announced. As colleagues, and old friends, he proclaimed that it was his duty to do whatever he could to help the Fenton's through this tragic time. He shed a few tears, hugged the orange clad man and his wife, and left with the promise to be there for them if they ever needed anything. He apologized for not being able to stay for very long. Business was business, and had to be attended to no matter the circumstances.

And this business was something he was most excited to attend to.

"Welcome to the world of GHHOSTS, little badger." He murmured to himself as he trailed down the empty hospital hallway. "What a great service to this research facility you will do."

His maniacal laughter echoed down the hall as he stepped into the elevator. He couldn't wait to get started on this new project.

Project GHHOST was officially underway.

—

A/N: whadya think? Reviews with thoughts, ideas, and constructive criticism make me happy :)


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

 **Present day: Masters Technologies-Main Building: 11:05am**

"Initiate testing sequence 107A."

"Yes sir."

Vlad Masters watched as the lab assistant pressed the corresponding button to his command. In front of them, a large enclosure stood encased in bulletproof glass. The enclosure looked like a training ground of sorts, with ropes dangling from the ceiling and target dummies placed randomly around. In the center of the enclosure sat a boy, although he was much closer to a man than a boy at this point in time. Scruffy black hair covered his head. Although his eyes were closed, once opened they would reveal piercing blue orbs the color of a pale summer sky. He was tall, and sported a black and white jumpsuit that accentuated the defined muscles in his arms, legs, and abdomen. Steel cuffs were locked around his wrists and ankles, tethering him to the enclosure.

At the press of the button, the cuffs fell away. Part of the floor slid open with a hiss, revealing a group of armed men wearing protective gear. They rose up from under the ground and circled the young man with their guns loaded and pointed threateningly. He was surrounded.

Suddenly, the young man's eyes opened. His normally serene blue irises melted into a bright, chemical-infused neon green. They glowed brightly, a potentially mesmerizing sight for anyone unaccustomed to seeing them.

Vlad Masters brought a small microphone toward his mouth. "Fire at will."

The enclosure exploded into fiery blasts of orange and yellow as the armed men fired rounds of bullets at their target. Smoke billowed out from each automated weapon, obscuring the young man, or perhaps what was left of him, from view. The sound would have been deafening, if not for the heavy soundproof padding Vlad had decided to line the laboratory with.

After a moment, the sound died down as each individual's gun ran out of ammo. Everyone waited in bated breath for the smoke to clear. And once it did, a collective gasp sounded from the men in the enclosure.

"He's gone!"

"How did he escape?"

"That's impossible!"

Vlad smiled to himself. "Don't lose your focus, gentlemen. The trial isn't over yet." The men he hired to do the more dangerous work in his lab were never made aware of the abilities of his test subject. Highly classified work paid well, which was all any of the men actually cared about.

Shame none of them ever made it out of the lab alive.

At the end of his sentence, one of the armed men suddenly found himself slammed against the ground by an invisible force. The air left his lungs, leaving him gasping for breath. He looked around with wide eyes, but no one was there.

To his left, another armed man felt his gun being ripped from his hands. The gun swung forward like a bat, ramming into his face with a sickening crack. The man howled, clutching his bleeding nose with shaky hands. The gun swung forward once more with great force, hitting the man on the side of the head. His face snapped to the side while his body spun uncontrollably from the blow. A heavy thud echoed through the enclosure as his body collapsed onto the ground. The man groaned, blurry eyes blinking around the room. "S-show yourself!"

And he did.

The young man phased into existence right in front of the bleeding man. He was hovering in the air a few feet off the ground with an annoyed expression hanging from his face. Blazing green eyes narrowed towards the group of men, showing a hatred that should have been far too strong for an individual as young as he.

Without warning, the young man threw his head back and howled. Black hair faded quickly into a stark white. The howl sounded ghoulish, with an otherworldly quality surrounding the inhuman growl that projected through the enclosure. The sound sent a wave of energy toward the men, who were knocked flat onto the ground, instantly losing consciousness from the sheer force of the sound coming out of him. Outside the enclosure, Vlad Masters grinned in delight as his assistants checked off items on a clipboard.

"Intangibility?"

"Check."

"Invisibility?"

"Check."

"Ability to manipulate the gravitational pull?"

"Check."

One of the assistants turned toward Vlad with a frown. "That last ability has never been previously recorded. It looks as though he is still developing new abilities."

Vlad clapped his hands together. "That's my Danny boy. Always with the surprises." He clicked his pen. "I'll notate that as a ghostly wail. Simply fascinating!"

Inside the enclosure, Danny was thrashing about, picking up unconscious bodies and throwing them across the room with angry shouts. At times, glowing green orbs of energy would form in his hands, with which he would use to blast at the glass.

Vlad wasn't the least bit worried. He had kept his little experiment in his lab for 18 years, and had only on one occasion had to replace the young lads containment facility. Although, it seemed that he was getting even stronger. Far stronger than his calculations had predicted. Perhaps it would be best to fortify the glass with more anti GHHOST material in the near future.

Vlad stared at his life's work with extreme satisfaction. He had been working on the drug that now flowed through Danny's veins for years, along with his nitwit coworkers the Fenton's. The drug was a breakthrough for scientists everywhere. Capable of enhancing the human body to immeasurable levels. The abilities that were projected to be caused by the drug were otherworldly. Unfortunately, the potential side effects had been too much for his coworkers to instill their trust in. They refused to experiment with the drug on anyone. To Vlad, they were weak.

Fortunately for Vlad, the perfect guinea pig had arose at just the right moment.

Injecting the drug into the child at such a tender age had been the most crucial step. It gave the chemicals the time necessary to delve deep into the child's very core of being: his DNA. once that occurred, all Vlad had to do was wait. And how delighted he was when, in just a few short months, the child began to show abilities beyond human recognition. The manifestations were so otherworldly, Vlad had deemed them to be almost ghost like. Invisibility, intangibility, the ability to defy gravity and fly through the air.

Because of this, Vlad decided to ever so cleverly rename the drug "GHHOST." Specifically, the acronym stood for "Ghostly Hybrid Humanoid Objectification System Technology." But who wanted to constantly say such a mouthful of words?He had decidedly procured the name after Daniel, who at this point in his life, was an inhuman mutant beyond anyone's control.

Anyone's control except Vlads, according to him.

He was going to give it one more year. One more year to see how much stronger the young man became over time through his training. Once that year passed, he would showcase the boy all across the world and sell his drug to countries everywhere. He would be rich, famous, and best of all, all the glory would go to him.

Vlad rolled his eyes at the sight of the 18 year old mutant throwing what looked like his version of a temper tantrum in the enclosure. "Shock him, will you?" He told one of the assistants. "Wouldn't want the little badger tiring himself out."

The assistant pushed a lever forward on the side of the enclosure, eliciting a powerful bolt of electricity that enveloped Danny's entire body. He screamed, falling to the floor in a heap. He fell silent, body convulsing slightly from the large voltage of electricity.

"Strap him down as well, would you? I'd like to test his pain tolerance before he loses consciousness." Vlad grabbed a large briefcase located near the entrance to the enclosure. He walked inside once the heavy steel cuffs had locked around Danny's body, effectively strapping him to the ground. He opened up the briefcase, revealing a slew of knives, needles, and various other violent looking tools. He ran his finger over the weapons for a moment before decidedly wrapping his hand around the hilt of jagged knife.

"Let's see how much your healing capabilities have improved." Without pause, Vlad dug the blade into Danny's abdomen. Danny's eyes flashed wide open. With clenched hands he howled, thrashing his body about in an attempt to escape the heavy restrains.

"Now, now, Danny boy, you should know by now that these restraints counteract those destructive abilities of yours. This will only hurt worse if you struggle." Vlad wiped the thick red blood from the blade with a rag, watching with fascination as the deep wound began to knit itself back together. Danny's eyebrows scrunched together in pain. He grunted as another sharp object made its way through his left thigh. The burning sensation was almost unbearable as his body was forced to fix the wounds inflicted to him.

Danny's screams echoed through the enclosure for the next hour. While it filled Vlads bloodlust to the brim, the pain fueled a darkness inside of Danny. A thick angry black hole of rage that had begun to form at a young age and had only grown with each day, each year. Soon, the darkness would swallow him up completely.

And Danny would welcome that darkness with open arms.


End file.
